A motorcycle mudflap is used in combination with the front fender to protect parts of the motorcycle, riders, other vehicles, and pedestrians from flying debris that are thrown towards the motorcycle by the front wheel. The mudflap is typically made from a flexible material such as rubber that can withstand damages cause by the flying debris. Generally, the motorcycle mudflap is a rectangular sheet that suspends from the front fender or a small lip that attaches to the bottom of the front fender. Manufacture install front fenders and mudflaps are generally installed within the motorcycle to satisfy safety regulations and do not maximize the functionality of aspect of the mudflap. Specific motorcycle, such as bobbers and café racers, normally do not utilize front fenders as a stylistic feature to resemble and maintain authentic appearance. As a result, motorcycle riding can be dangerous as flying debris get thrown into the motorcycle and the rider during cruising and acceleration thus causing safety issues for the rider.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to produce a front motorcycle mudflap which can be used to block water, dirt, and debris that would otherwise be thrown into the rider's face. The present invention is not suspended or mounted to the front fender, allowing all types of motorcycles to block flying debris. More specifically, the present invention is mounted to a frame of the motorcycle in a horizontal manner so that the present invention is able to function with or without the front fender. The present invention extends in between the front wheel and the frame thus blocking out water, dirt, and debris that are normally thrown towards the motorcycle and the rider. As a result, the present invention is able to effectively function as a front motorcycle mudflap.